When The Petals Fall
by Reaper's Demon
Summary: During the time, the others were healing, Hibari was still in the hands of these "strangers" who want to pick a fight with Tsunayoshi. Having a reaction Sakura tree's, that make him weak in the knees and unable to fight, Hibari is in a serious predicament. Especially when the person keeping you prisoner, knows your weakness, and can use it against you how he pleases.
1. Prologue

**For my Senpai~ VongolaXII - Happy Late, Christmas New Easter Years! :D**

* * *

 **Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** Prologue.  
 **Rating:** M / MA  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.  
However. I do own the story~ Enjoy.

 **Note:** You can find this on ArchiveOfOurOwn as well~

* * *

 **WARNINGS**

 **BOY X BOY - YAOI**

» There's not much plot really

» Slow Build to a Relationship

» Unhealthy Relationships

\- Abrasion

\- Blood Play

\- Bondage

\- Dirty Talk

\- Illusion Paralysis

\- Illusion Torture

\- Light BDSM

\- Manacles

-Masturbation

\- Psychological Torture

\- Sensation Play

\- Sensory Deprivation

\- Straitjacket

\- Teasing

· Hibari is in Denial

· Mukuro is a Dom-Sado

· Hibari is D&S-Maso

· Hibari gains an Eating Disorder

· Mukuro Doesn't Get Caputered By Vindice

· Mukuro Worries about Hibari Sometimes

 **Probably... Mostly likely full of Smut.**

* * *

 _He knew that something had happened before he arrived at Kokuyo Land. He just couldn't grab what it was that was bothering him. Though that didn't matter to him right now, what mattered was distributing punishment, to those who decided to attack his precious school's pupils. Leaving the bodies scattered around the entrance groaning in pain, the dark-haired advanced into the run down building, knocking down anyone who would get in his way. He frowned, as he knocked out the last one, before reaching his destination. The dark obsidian eyes, landing on the only occupant of the room, except himself and the current knocked out male on the floor._

"Welcome. Thank you for coming, here."

"So. You are the one disturbing the peace in Namimori?"

 _Asking with a calm posture, but a hint of malice and annoyance, his only reply was a laugh, and a smirk pasted onto the boys lips. Blinking, he lifted his tonfa's in annoyance that the other was not answering his question, like he should._

"So, I was right, and I have found you."

 _Smirking a little, as he stared at the boy who still didn't move._

"Kufufu. Something along those lines, yes."

 _Changing his position in his seat, he laced his fingers together, and stared the committee's president, in a business posture._

"Like a new order... For your town."

"Namimori does not need two orders. Either leave, or I will bite you to death."

 _Changing the demure of his tonfa's to a more deadly structure, the obsidian eyed boy, gestured to the latter, in a way to instruct the beginning of a fight. The pointless conversation, questions thrown to a forth, compliments, or insults? They continued until one second, he started to feel dizzy. His eyes widening, maybe this was the strange feeling he was getting earlier, that would lead to a situation he might not be able to return from. The laugh from before rang through, as he stumbled slightly, but still kept himself on his feet. What was happening to him? What? He had been attacked and didn't notice. No wait, he did notice. He felt something strange earlier happen outside of Nami Middle, but didn't know what. This must've been what happened._

"Oya. Get a grip."

 _Watching him stumble and sway, was entertaining. His grin grew a little, as he explained what was happening._

"Seems, Trident Shamal, has infected you with the Vertiginous Cherryitis."

 _Looking at the latter, his eyes widened a fracture in shock. Unaware of the disease that was given to him, by the man earlier on. Though it was aggravating that the same smirk was growing as he felt himself falling, deeper into a stage where he would not be able to defend himself, if this person attacks him._

"Ghnn-"

 _The pale body trembled, he continued to ramble on about something or other, but the boy wasn't bothered. Unable to move, the only thing he was good at was getting pushed around. But the malicious glare still evident within his eyes, a glare that was saying - no screaming, that he will get his revenge. Though, all he received in return was more beatings, and endless speaking from the other. Laying limp on the ground, still breathing, but injured severally, before being moved to another room. Hibari wondered the best he could, what was going to become of him, whilst he was here._

 _To think... Everything changed, as soon as the pink petals began to fall around him._


	2. You're Mine

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** You're Mine.  
 **Rating:** M / MA  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** Abrasion (Form of Sense Play), Manacles, Bondage, BDSM, Illusion Paralyzation, Psychological Torture, Dirty Talk, Teasing and Sensation Play (Biting).

* * *

" _Ahh_ ~"

The moan left the usually tolerant yet harsh mouth, as the teeth grazed against the pale skin of the persons neck. Hands clenched, as the chains rattled, the head turned away, with faint rosy cheeks and gritted teeth, as the boy tried to not let out any strange sounds he had been making lately. Usually the other only comes to give him updates on how well his Nami Middle is doing, and it's students, and yet today was different. As soon as the other had entered, there was a loud click sound, indicating a door had been locked. The sound rang throughout the quiet room, alerting the raven-haired boys sense, and instantly the committee's president was on high alert. First thing was a few questions, which he refused to answer, then the second was being told about how the others were healing. Though he didn't show interest, the kid was somewhat grateful that the other students of Nami Middle were alive and healing.

"Don't hold back~"

The words whispered sultry into his ear, in a voice that almost made him give into the wishes, as soon as the teeth dug into his skin, but not harsh enough to pierce the delicate pale skin. The warmish, yet slightly cold hand slipped under the ripped and ragged white shirt, causing the latter to shiver at the touch, and grunt slightly, under his breath, to not release anymore strange sounds. The tongue moving upwards along his neck, until the lips pushed against the spot under his ear, and a quiet sound of a small suck could be heard instantly, before the grin laced across the lips and against the skin.

" _Ghh_!"

"Kufufu~ Perfect."

Chains rattled once more as the sudden gasp was heard. Obsidian eyes closed tightly, as the teen bit his lower lip. The sudden feeling of the hand slipping up his shirt, till the thumb grazed lightly over the now perky small bud.

"Just make more of that sweet music~"

"S-shut... U-up- _Ahhn_ ~"

The rest of the sentence lost when the teeth violently gripped the skin of his shoulder between the two rows. His back arching a little, as the small pinch was given to his nipple as well. The arms pulling against the chains, as he struggled to get free. He wasn't expecting anything like this. It was starting to get out of hand. He didn't want this, he never wanted this. The young skylark just wanted peace restored in his faithful Namimori. Not this.  
The white shirt now fully unbuttoned, as one green coated arm, slipped around the thin waist, and the other around chest, gloved hands rubbing the pink nub in circles. The rough surface of the fabric, causing the latter to moan more, and struggling. The sounds leaving his mouth, making the grin on the other teen's lips widen in glee, as the said boy got to hear more to the lovely song.

* * *

"S-stop..."

The fresh lot of sounds left Hibari's mouth, as the latter continued to toy with him, making him squirm and shiver, as his body reacted in a way he hasn't felt before. Now being a teenaged boy, Hibari has dealt with similar matters like this, but this was different. Usually people wouldn't feel like this, but he was, and the raven-haired boy couldn't understand; Why? Why was his body acting in this way? Why couldn't he hold back the sounds anymore? Lastly, why didn't the bastard doing these things to him stop? Hibari wasn't going to beg, yes he has asked a couple of times for the other teen to stop, but he wasn't going to beg. Kyoya Hibari never begs, and the teen wasn't going to start doing it now.  
Eyes widened as the fabric of his trousers grew much more unbearable against his now hard and confined erection, as the second gloved hand - that wasn't currently, keeping his mouth open with the two fingers - pressed against the cloth, making him squirm even more, and groan loudly in a slightly hint of pain, from the confinement around his erection.

"D-don't... T-touch-Nnng~"

"Oya~ You are really enjoying this~ Little lark."

"Q-quiet... I-I'll bite you to d-de- _aaah_!"

Wrists pulled, as Hibari's back arched and toes clenched, when the gloved hand pushed harder against his arousal. The body trembled, as the pants sounded through the room, the quiet sounds of fabric rubbing against fabric. Then a small slip of a groan was heard from behind the raven-haired boy. The teen shifted underneath Hibari as he let out another groan. The committee president blushed, at the groans he was hearing, and the sudden shift from underneath him, as moved, Hibari gasped a little his obsidian eyes widening. Trembling on the bluenette's lap, clenching his hands into fists, the skylark could feel the other teen's arousal.  
Gathering his thoughts, Hibari gritted his teeth, knowing that he would regret all actions he did from this moment onwards, for the rest of his life. Taking a small breath, before the sigh hitched, at the sudden jolt of the gloved hand against his arousal, caused him to buck a little, even if he didn't want to do the movement, he couldn't take not feeling the same friction over and over again. He would never admit it aloud, because he still didn't understand the concept fully himself. His thoughts slowly began to jumble up, as he bucked into the hand once more, earning a sly laugh mixed with a groan from the one behind him.

"Mhm... Shall we move on? Kufufu~"

* * *

" _A-ahhngh_ ~!"

A shiver ran down Hibari's spine, as the rough material traced the underside of his erection, whilst his hands held above his head still by the chains, and his feet on the floor, though the raven-haired teen, trembled, as he was forced to stand on his tip-toes. Obsidian eyes staring into the mismatched ones, the pink petals falling around them, to stop him from retaliating, as the other teen continued his advances. Gritting his teeth as he glared at the other, before his head lowered another lot of shivers running through his body, as the hand jerked up the shaft of his member, causing Hibari to moan once more. Once pale cheeks, dusted over with a rosy red blush.

"M-M-muku...ro...!"

The name gasped out, caused the teen called _'Mukuro'_ to smile widely, as he leaned into the boy and kissed his neck slowly, up to his ear. The teeth grazing against the edge of the lobe, before his hand gave a few more quick pumps to _his_ skylark's arousal. The latter gasping out the name again, as his hands clenched and unclenched.

"Oya~ You finally called my name... Little Skylark."

" _Ghhhn_ ~ S-shut u-up... I-i'll kill you!"

* * *

He would lay on the floor, and tremble, looking up at the latter as he used a smaller cuff to lock his arms, behind his back. Looking away, his eyes covered by his hair, before he shivered at the gentle touches to his waist lifting him onto his knees, before flinching. His eyes widened as he panted. Trembles raking his body. Hibari tried looking round to see him, but failed to do so. He was starting to find everything hard when he was tied up like he was now. A gloved finger brushed against one of his thighs, towards his arousal, as the other faintly skimmed across the surface of his thighs and ass, the hand stopping on his tail bone, as Mukuro gently yanked the chain, causing his back to rise, and front to move forwards, making Hibari bucked into the gloved hand around his arousal, before his eyes widened and hands clenched, gritting his teeth to keep the sounds in, but some slipping out, as he released over the floor. Pulling his hand back, as Hibari dropped to the floor, panting, Mukuro grinned, as he licked a couple of the gloved fingers.

"Hmm. Don't think we are done yet~ Mr. Disciplinary President."

A small annoyed click of the tongue came from Hibari, as he somewhat glared at the blue-haired illusionist. Before Closing his eyes as he was pulled onto the Illusionist's lap, the gloved hand making its way teasingly down to his back entrance, as Hibari stared at the blue-haired teen with wide eyes. Shaking his head, refusing to speak, before tensing up at the sudden intrusion as Mukuro slipped the middle finger into his entrance. Moving it around inside, before adding in another, and then biting Hibari's pink nub a bit, as the boy's arousal began to harden again. Mukuro scissored the Skylark's entrance, before slipping in a third finger, and being rewarded by a moan from Hibari in his ear, as the raven-haired boy rested his head against Mukuro's shoulder, brows knitted in pain, as the fingers gradually moved quicker in and out of his entrance, as a repetitive motion to stretch his hole, ready for another thing.

"B-bastard! Nhnnn~!"

"Fufufu~ Relax, _Kyoya_..."

Clenching his hands against the shackles on his wrists slightly, as Mukuro released his own arousal from its painful confinements, as well as taking his fingers back from the Skylark's entrance.

"Now relax Little Lark~"

Positioning himself a few seconds later, as the boy trembled, and the illusionist's hands gripped the fragile waist, before being brought down onto the other teen's erection. A loudish cry of the teen's name came from Hibari, as Mukuro pushed his body down completely onto his member, so that Hibari would be utterly filled with him. The heterochromian illusionist, soon hissed at the sudden approach of teeth against skin, as Hibari shifted slightly, and as he began to move himself up and down. A soft lick to the corner of Hibari's mouth, to rid the drool that was leaving the corner of his mouth.

* * *

The only thing that could be heard in the room was groaning, panting and the sound of skin slapping against skin, as Mukuro thoroughly plunged into Hibari. They had changed positions half way through, as Mukuro held the chain between the shackles, keeping Hibari's face off the ground, but repeatedly thrusting deep into the boy's entrance. The disciplinary president, slowly felt himself tensing more and more, as the illusionist drove hard into him from behind, he felt like he was going crazy. Though after a few more hard thrusts, and gentle jerks towards his arousal, Hibari found himself releasing his load for a second time. Mukuro soon groaned feeling the insides of Hibari clutch and grip against his member, as he continued to drive faster into the teen. Pulling Hibari back, as he sat down, Mukuro wrapped his arm around the stoic teen's waist, before shooting his load deep inside the boy. Both groaning and moaning together.

"Fufufu~ You're _mine_ now~"

"B-baka! I am n-not an a-animal!"

Coughing slightly, as Mukuro nipped at his neck, before his eyes dropped a little. Smiling, before lifting Hibari from is lap, sliding himself out of the latter's entrance, and gently set him on the floor. A grin laced his lips, as he took a few of the black strands into his hand. Their bodies covered in sweat, but stroking the bird's face.

"You are forever, my little Skylark~ Kyoya Hibari~"


	3. The Silence is Deafening

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** The Silence is Deafening.  
 **Rating:** M / MA  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** Neglectetion, Masturbation, Sleep Deprivation (Hibari), Developing Eating Disorder (Hibari) and Anxiety.

* * *

Hibari stared at the food set in front of him. Another tray. And the second meal of the day. Since the illusionist hadn't chained his wrists to the ceiling, Hibari resorted to sitting at one end of the room, as far from the door as possible, but too far from the bed that was in the room. Was he in a infirmary room? Or an out of use infirmary room with installed chains?

Obsidion eyes watched the blonde leave, before letting out a small sigh. A frown laced the boys face at the thought of Mukurou disappearing and leaving him here. Alone. Though, also the two that always hang around him like lost puppies disappearing too, without telling anyone where he was, it actually scared Hibari to the core, though he would never admit it aloud.

It was so quiet. None of that annoying laugh, or dare he think of it, but none of the moans because of how Mukuro treats him. Two ways, either treats him in the violent way, just to have Hibari hurl insults at him, or the second way being the erupt of pleasure that the illusionist gives the teen, one those off-days Mukuro has, were he would rather embrace Hibari, than just constantly beat him into the ground.

 _The door opened again, and the raven-haired teen just stared at the other occupant. Before hearing th smug voice, yet this time it wasn't as smugful, instead it was, well it sounded like Mukuro was struggling with it._

 _"I will... I'll be back in a few days. Be good, Lark. Chikusa and Ken will sort out your food and water."_

 _Hibari curled into himself a little again, as Mukuro crouched in front of him. The gloved hand taking his chin gently. It was little gestures like this that made Hibari blush, but he still kept his guard up._

 _"Don't have to much fun, without me..."_

 _A gently kiss to the boys lips, as Hibari's eyes widens at the soft and gentle gesture, before he even noticed the kiss was over, the door was already closing and he panicked. Hibari had panicked. He was alone again, in a cold room._

 _"It's... Kyoya... Stupid 'llusionist."_

Eyes closed. All he had done since Mukuro had left, earlier that day, was pull his legs closer to his chest and sit there waiting patiently for the illusionist to return. Dark eyes opening for the last time that day as the door opened and his last tray of food for the night was placed down. Then two more to go before he returns back to the skylark.

* * *

The small faint whimper was silently let loose, as the raven-haired teen gripped the sheets he removed from the bed. He didn't want to sleep on the bed, he didn't want to sleep at all, but he knew he was going to need more strength for when Mukuro returned, or he wasn't going to be able to take the pain, or the pleasure that he would be given.  
A quiet gasp was released a few minutes after the whimper, toes curled taking some of the cotton fabric from the sheet with them. Obsidian eyes shimmered a little with self-disgust. How did he turn out like this? One soft jolt of his hand, and he was trembling, his back arched so slightly as he gritted his teeth. The small whimper of the blue-haired illusionist's name, and a couple more strokes before he pushed himself over the edge.

He would despise the illusionist for the rest of his life, for what the teen had _done_ to him. _Turned_ him into.

* * *

Morning came, and Ken followed by Chikusa went to check on the 'prisoner' as they had dubbed Hibari. Seeing him asleep in the corner of the room, the pair decided to leave it till later on giving him the food, though Chikusa just pointed to the three trays on the floor, and both of them noticed that only one tray had been eaten completely of food, and the other two were still full of food.

Silence fell even more, as the skylark opened his eyes and frowned. One more day. Just, when was someone going to sort out this mess? Had they noticed he was missing? Where they coming to sort this out?  
Hibari trembled as he lifted himself of the ground and walked over to the bed. Laying down, wrapping the other sheet that was there around himself. He couldn't say the sheets were perfectly clean, but they were clean enough. Well except the one sitting in the corner.

A few hours later, Hibari sat on the bed, arms around his legs as he pulled them closer to himself, the sheet covering his legs. Ken opened the door, to set the food down, and take the other three away. The teen looked at him, with a slight glare, before opening his mouth.

"W-where... Did Mukuro go?"

"Mukuro-sama had some work to take care of."

He turned his head away and frowned, trembling. When the door closed, he released a small sigh, and laid down curling up into a ball. He just wanted the silence to be over. It was to deafening for him. Too quiet. Too lonely. Gritting his teeth, before he felt himself drift back of into a sleep.

* * *

After being alone for two whole days. On the third day, as he slept quietly and the day that the illusionist returned. The mismatched eyes took in the lithe body slightly covered by the sheets, before he walked over and sat down. As soon as the bed dipped, the raven-haired teen woke up and quickly sat up, before turning to the illusionist.

"Mu-Mukuro...?"


	4. Punishment

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** Punishment  
 **Rating:** M / MA  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** BDSM, Abrasion, Blood Play, Bondage, Sensation Play, Sensory Deprivation, Dirty Talk, Teasing, Mukuro begins to worry about Hibari and Hibari's Eating Disorder peaks.

* * *

The smirked the illusionist's face, as he ran a gloved hand over the boys cheek. Mukuro carefully pulled the other into his arms, before frowning. Hibari trembled a little in the latter's arms as he didn't know what was actually going to happen. He didn't know if the blue-haired teen was annoyed, or if he was calm and this was his way of apologizing for leaving Hibari alone, with no updates on what was happening in the outside world.

"Kyoya. Chikusa said you weren't eating?"

The president tensed at the question. It was true, that he only ate one of the three meals he received everyday that Mukuro wasn't here, and he knew that the duo were only following the orders that the illusionist had given them - but, he had no idea what was going to happen to him now.

"I take that... As he was telling the truth."

A sigh came from the younger one, before Hibari pulled away and looked at him, before turning his head away.

"I... Wasn't hungry, and I just didnt feel like eating."

"Oya... You need to eat. Kyoya."

Hibari shook his head staying silent, which made the illusionist twitch a bit. Frowning Mukuro took Hibari's wrist and pulled the other onto his lap, and held the boy in place, one arm around his waist tightly, keeping him pushed against him, his other holding his face to keep him from turning his gaze away.

"Kyoya. Don't make me force you to eat."

Hibari bit his bottom lip slightly, and trembled. Blinking, Mukuro's eyes glinted a little, when he tightened his arm around Hibari, bringing him closer, and looked deeper into the presidents eyes, before Hibari looked away a few seconds after, then a knowledgeable smirk replaced the worried frown he had.

"Though... You would _maybe_ like something like that... Hmm?"

"Y-you...'re wrong! I wouldn't. Bastard. If you do, i'll kill you."

"Oya. Lark. If you do that... Who will help you _fulfill_ your strange likes and needs. Kufufu. I'll be too dead, and other's will be a little grossed out."

"W-what strange... Likes...? W-what... Needs?"

"You... Haven't noticed yet...? Alright, I'll give you an example. You'll _love_ it. Trust me."

Hibari shivered as Mukuro whispered into his ear, his breath brushing over the shell of his ear. Mukuro softly kiss him, before biting down on the latter's bottom lip, hard. Hard enough for it to bleed, and even though Hibari flinched and pulled back, before tasting the blood when he licked his lip. The lark had moaned, and trembled in the illusionist's arms. Shifting a little, blushing, Hibari looked away from the knowing mismatched eyes.

"Understand?"

"That proves nothing, idiot. Anyone would moan in pain, if you made them bleed. Now let me go. And, I'm not going to eat. You proved nothing, and I'll _kill_ you if you force me to!"

Hibari glared at the other, shifting trying to get free, but the teens grip was just to tight around his waist, and Hibari had to hold back the groans that were building up from all the pain his struggling was causing. Even though he was denying it a loud, he already knew that Mukuro was right when it came to what the guy was implying about Hibari.

* * *

Even though he was annoyed at the other, Mukuro just ran a gloved covered thumb over Hibari's bottom lip, over the small cut he had made, before he felt the latter try to wiggle his way out of his grip. Mismatched eyes, sternly looked into obsidian eyes, as if to tell the latter to stop struggling before this situation changed direction completely, though it didn't stop Hibari trying to escape, until a small hitch in the skylark breath happened, followed by a gasp, as Mukuro bit his collarbone. Hibari hadn't even noticed the illusionist shift his shirt.  
Hibari gripped Mukuro's shirt, as he pushed his hips into the illusionist's making the other, bite harder and deeper into the raven-haired boys shoulder with a groan, and Hibari whimper a little more. Mukuro removed his gloves, before slipping his hands under hibari's shirt, staring into the obsidian eyes, before smirking when they closed and Hibari pushed against him, feeling the other scratch his nails down his back, a small whimper and broken whine of his name could be heard, when he repeated the action, but much harder and slightly deeper.

"M-Mukuro..."

"Hmm? What is it, Little Lark?"

"H-hurts... B-but, _good_!"

A grin soon etched its way back onto the illusionist's face, as Hibari moaned again as he gripped the kids hips harder, but not hard enough to bruise him, yet. Slowly dragging his tongue against the committee president's neck, and nipped at the spot under his ear. When Hibari pushed his hips into Mukuro's again, the blue-haired teen, dropped his head into the crook of Hibari's neck, and groaned.

"Kyoya. Keep doing that and i'll pin you down. Kufufu~"

He whispered into the boys ear, causing a shiver to run down the lark's spine, and Hibari unwilling moved his hips again, making Mukuro smirk, before flipping them around and pinning the latter to the bed, wide obsidian eyes stared at mismatched ones, as the grin widened.

"I warned you, kufufu."

"R-reflex... I-idi- _ahhn_!"

Hibari moaned when Mukuro bit his neck, as well as gripping his hips, tightly. The black-haired teen had just somewhat given up. He was never going to get away from this illusionist, that was obvious. His cheeks flustered as he faintly gasped for air, when Mukuro pushed against him, as his teeth broke through the skin on Hibari's neck, making him push harder against him as his back arched. Another small moan leaving the kid.  
The illusionist lifted himself above the other, before pulling away completely. Hibari whined, his toes curling against the sheet that was dangling over the edge of the bed. Thinking of a way to tease the president, Mukuro knelt in front of him, before faintly running his nails over the teens thigh, making him shift and twitch a little. The next thing was when he softly sucked on a certain part of his thigh, that made the latter arch, and release a small whimper at the teasing.

Mukuro enjoyed his small teasing sessions, it was his form of punishment for him, a psychological one, without illusions. Now Mukuro never used a method without his illusions, but with the committees president, teasing was a good enough punishment that didn't involve illusions.  
A small nip at the spot he had been suckling on, caused the boy to shiver, and whine his name a little. A hand moved to the crotch area of Hibari's shorts, hovering over the boys confined erection, before he brushed his fingers over the arousal, making Hibari writhe in tormented pleasure, he bit down more on the skylark's thigh, before the shorts became a tad bit wet.  
He had the urge to leave Hibari how he was now. As he removed the belt from his jacket and turn Hibari around, before tying his hands behind his back, tight enough so he couldn't get out of it. Obsidian eyes looked up at him, causing Mukuro to let out a nervous laugh. The black-haired teen just looked really good to him. Messy black hair, flushed cheeks, pleasures filled grey eyes, and the neglected arousal was making it very difficult for Mukuro to leave him.

"M-Muku...ro?"

"I'm going to get you some food... Think of this as a small punishment, for not doing as asked."

"Are the binds... _Necessary_?"

"Of course... Kufufu~ Kyoya... Do you really think I will leave you unbound, when you are just itching to rid the arousal you have...?"

Hibari flushed darker and looked away, as he tried to move his arms, though it just lead to him trembling as the leather rubbed harshly against his skin. A glare was set towards Mukuro, as he gritted his teeth, from the jolt of pleasure sent towards his cock again.

"I'm going to kill you... When I'm free!"

"Kufufu~ I look forward to it. Little Lark."

Hibari growled out the illusionist name as he left the room, leaving the skylark shivering, as he tried to not struggle. Gritting his teeth, he moved his legs so the were closer to himself, but that only lead to him releasing a strained groan. He the just sat there, his feet either side of his hips as his knees were slightly parted. His breathing accelerating as he tried to free himself, but each time the leather rubbed against his arms, burning his skin slightly it just sent another wave of pleasure downstairs, and caused him to tremble and arch. Cursing the illusionist under his breath, as obsidian eyes glared towards the door patiently.


	5. Lies over Truths

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** Lies over Truths.  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** BDSM, Abrasion, Bondage, Sensory Deprivation Teasing, Force Feeding and Separation Worry.

 **Notes:** Mukuro realises about the situation with the Vongola and the Vindice. Though he is worried on being separated from Hibari. He still lies to him.

* * *

Kyoya sat there patiently waiting. Though his face currently was scrunched up in pain, before he fell onto his side, trembling. It was starting to become painful, and Mukuro hadn't returned yet. He looked around at what he could take in, which wasn't much. A strained moan of annoyance came from him as he closed his eyes. It really was start to hurt.

"Mu-mukuro!"

The door opened and Hibari lifted his head and stared at the other, before looking at the tray of food and grimaced. Turning his head away, but the door was just kicked closed as, Mukuro placed the tray on the small bedside table and then pulled Hibari towards him by the belt around his wrist, making the other yelp a little and shiver more.  
He grabbed Hibari's cheeks and looked at the other, as obsidian eyes just glared towards him with annoyance, gritting his teeth. Though Mukuro was still able to open his mouth, and shoved the fork into his mouth, pulling the fork out, and quickly set it down, before clamping the boys mouth shut, and covering it with his gloved hand.

Obsidian eyes closed tightly as he tried to pull away, but couldn't get loose, and eventually he gave up and swallowed, before having his mouth forced open and more of the food, shoved into his mouth. It hurt, but this was what Mukuro was like. Aggressive, but still cared deep down.  
Once all the food was gone, Hibari just leaned against the illusionist, gasping for air, as the blue-haired teen soothingly rubbed his back, as the president trembled against him, sitting on his lap.

"I-i... H-hate you..."

All he got as a response was the signature laugh, and a soft gentle kiss to the side of his head. He was sure that the other was slowly falling asleep, and he frowned at the thought of what would happen, of he was caught by the people who were after him. He wouldn't be seeing Hibari for a while.

"Kyoya..." He quietly whispered the teen's name, before a hum answered the call. He released the bind on the others wrist. Instantly the arms wrapped themselves around him tightly. "Does... It hurt...?" A small whimper left the other, as the grip tightened. "I'll help you then."

The quiet gasp, left the other, as Mukuro had pushed his hand against the shorts, an arm wrapped around the trembling body, as the hands gripped his shirt. Mukuro buried his head into the crook of Hibari's neck, a small whine left the other, as he breath brushed over the teen's neck, whilst his hand continued to help relieve the committee president. _'Don't... Ever leave me... Kyoya.'_ The grip around him tightened as Hibari arched into him a little, letting out a breathy moan, whilst he continued to pump his hand along the others member, obsidian eyes widened slightly as he trembled and tensed up.

"M-muku...ro~"

The arm tightened around Hibari as, he looked towards the mismatched eyes, when he felt the other nip at his ear, before smiling and kissing him. Closing his eyes, Hibari kissed him back and the illusionist smiled more into the kiss  
 _'He won't leave me... It's clear.'_ Pulling out of the kiss, he rested his head against the crook of Hibari's neck, and wrapped his arm around the boys waist after removing the glove. _'He won't leave... But I may have to... Leave him...'_

"M-mukuro... I-is something wrong?"

"Nothing... Little Lark..." He looked at him and smiled. Before kissing his head. "Nothing at all... Kufufu."


	6. Revealing the Truth

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** Revealing the Truth...  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** Angst and Fluff.

 **Notes:** Hibari wants to find out the truth. Mukuro still refuses to tell. Tsuna just gets in the way. (I love you really Tsuna...)

* * *

He sat on the bed staring out of the window. It had been silent for a few days since Mukuro had gotten back. The only time the door opened was when food was being brought to him. Right now, Hibari just watched the raindrops slowly run down the pane of the window. A small flinch came from him when the thunder randomly roared, and the lightly struck, illuminating a light and a quick faint shadow on the wall near the window from the other source of light on the other side of the room.  
The head quickly turned to stare at the other male. His clothes drenched and a frown on his face, before his rose and smiled weakly. Hibari soon got up and helped him back to the bed. Sitting down, he stroked the illusionist's hair gently when the head fell onto his lap.

"M-Mukuro... At least remove your jacket and shoes!"

He looked towards a flustered Hibari, then began to sit up and removing his jacket and then moved to take off his boots, before lying his head, back on Hibari's lap. The president just sat there stroking his hair, as the other stayed silent. It was strange for Mukuro to be so quiet, but then he seemed exhausted for some odd reason.

"Mukuro... What's going on... I mean, out there. With Nami-Middle?"

Mukuro didn't answer him, and just stayed silent, which slightly annoyed Hibari. He hadn't been updated for a few weeks now about anything that was going on outside of this room he was locked up in. Okay, yes Mukuro had been away for a three days, so he couldn't tell him during that period of time, but he could still update Hibari, after he had gotten back, but it had been a week since the illusionist returned, and nothing was said. He shook the illusionist a little, before the other stirred and turned towards him, frowning at being woken up. Though, he sighed and lifted himself into a sitting position, before pulling the other towards him.

"Everything is fine. You don't need to worry, I promise Lark."

Obsidian eyes just glared at him, before he shook his head and frowned. The blue-haired teen just wrapped his arms around the president, hugging him gently and after a few minutes, Mukuro released the other, and then laid down again. Hibari just looked at him and lowered his head, before turning to the door. Since Mukuro never locked it when he came into the room, if he waited till the other was asleep for definite then he could escape.

* * *

The door opened, before his name was called, except it was rushed and then it went silent, as the door closed. When the silence continued, Mukuro looked towards the one who disturbed him, irritated. Before noticing they were the only two in the room, Mukuro sat up and glared towards the other.

"What is it?"

"Uhm. Sawada and the other ones have arrived."

"What about _him_?"

"Kaka-pi, uh, locked him in the secret room, so they wouldn't find him, after we found him roaming the building about half an hour ago." Ken gulped. "It was difficult, he kept struggling."

Mukuro nodded as he frowned, the brat and his little followers had arrived earlier that he thought they would. That meant trouble, plus how far behind could the vindice be now? His Lark nearly escaped as well. He, himself was exhausted. Mukuro blinked.

"What about the kid?"

"Uhm. Fuuta? He is still upstairs in a daze."

"Okay. We need to hold Sawada Tsunayoshi off and his friends. Ken, make sure the others are ready, and then just hold the brats off as much as you can."

"Alright, I'll tell Kaka-pi. Are you going to _him_ , Mukuro-sama?"

The other was silent, but that was the only confirmation Ken needed, before he left the other alone, not before letting out a small annoyed scowl. He glared at the door as it closed, before lowering his head, and sitting there with gritted his teeth, thinking to himself about everything that could happen, if he didn't get rid of the Sawada and his little group. _'If they find_ **my** _Lark, they are definitely going to take him away, and when they do, they will come after me, and that would lead to being caught by the Mafia. I refuse to let this happen._ ' Slipping out of the bed, he soon left the room, and headed to the top floor to confront the Ranking kid, before heading to see the committee's president. He knew exactly what room Ken was on about, so he didn't have to worry about searching the building.

* * *

Hibari sat against the wall of the small-ish room. It wasn't that bad, but he was in pain. Since Mukuro was asleep, the two others that always followed him, had to use force, unlike the illusionist. So, he struggled and that lead to him being forced, and then knocked out. Just to stirr and wake up in this room. The strange part was, there was no doors or windows in this one, well no windows, and the door was probably designed to blend with the walls. He didn't quite understand so he just left it.  
Sighing he leaned his head back and frowned. _'His going to be annoyed...'_ Thinking quietly, before lowering his head and closing his eyes again, at least he could try and sleep a little more. Save his energy. Though he still wondered what was going on out there and why in hell's sake, Mukuro kept it from him. _'Stupid, Carnivore.'_

Mumbling quietly as he trailed one of his fingers down a crack in the floor. He didn't lift his head when the door opened, instead he continued to follow the crack. Though when the footsteps stopped in front of him, his obsidian eyes looked up at the mismatched ones. Hibari inwardly winced at the scowl that the other was wearing, but didn't even think to show it on the outside. He didn't care to much on what Mukuro was thinking, because if he did then he wouldn't really have anytime to actually operate how he felt himself, and right now he was feeling irritated and trapped. The president only tried to escape that room, because he has had enough of staring at the same goddamn walls day in and day out.

"Why... Did you try to run?"

He sighed before lowering his head. Black strands covering his obsidian eyes a little. "Why did I run?" He frowned before lifting himself off the ground. "I ran, and tried to get away, because I was fed up with being in the same room day in and day out!"

He glared at the other, as Mukuro glared back. The illusionist was a little shocked that after the amount of days the two had been together, this was the first time that Hibari had raised his voice towards the other. So when he was shoved a little to put space between himself and the president, Mukuro didn't even blink before slapping the elder across the face. Hibari just stared at the floor and tentatively set a hand against his cheek before turning back towards Mukuro. He was a little worried, but also pissed off that he had the nerve to slap him. Especially after the days of being caring and protective over him. This was pushing the mark.

"W-what... the hell?!"

Mukuro frowned and looked away. He didn't say anything and that just pissed the latter off again. Hibari soon tackled Mukuro to the ground and sat on the others chest, a fistful of the other's shirt, as he raised his hand, curling it into a fist before watching the mismatched eyes turn away from him, and then coming back, and turning away once more.  
After the last punch, Mukuro grabbed his fist and pulled him down before his spare hand wrapped an arm around Hibari's waist pulling the younger one close. Hibari trembled, before calming down. Burying his head into the illusionist neck, Hibari strained to get his words out.

"Kyoya." The illusionist felt the body in his arms tense up at his name, but when a nod against his neck was made, Mukuro continued, "I want you to run."

The other soon perched himself above the illusionist and stared into the mismatched eyes, looking to see if the other was just joking about, yet Hibari couldn't find any signs of the other just joking around.

"W-Wait... W-why...?"

"Because. Then I know you are sa-"

"What about you!?"

"Fe, and out of their re-"

"Who's reach?"

Mukuro visible twitched before he flipped them over, pinning Hibari to the ground. The other teen struggled a little, but Mukuro just sat on the guardian's thighs, and pinned his wrists either side of the boys head. Obsidian eyes widen a little as he stared at Mukuro, a pang of guilt rang through his body, as the bruise started to show against the others complexion.

"Just... Listen." A single nod, before a small sigh left the younger teen. "I want you to run, so they don't catch you. Go back to Nami-Middle, and do what you were doing before you became involved with me."

"But-"

"Kyoya." The presidents cheeks soon flustered, when the other set his hands on his cheek, and rested his forehead against Hibari's. "Please. Just do this."

Hibari gritted his teeth, nodding a little, before wrapping his arms around the illusionist, tightly gripping the others shirt. Mukuro had never said please before, so whatever he wanted him to run from had to be serious, and even if he didn't want to, God forbid he disobeyed Mukuro after having the younger teen ask him and add please in the demand.

* * *

It was after that, which then allowed Hibari to run, he wasn't expecting to see the troublemaker Gokudera, at this place, although after what happen to their friend Sasagawa. It was no surprise. Obsidian stared into green eyes, irritated yet there was one emotion that Gokudera couldn't exactly make out before the bomber disappeared after getting help from the committee's president on defeating Mukuro's two minions. Hibari enjoyed that, he'd been waiting for a chance to do that, after they had knocked him out.

The next thing on Hibari's list, was to make his decision. Help out Sawada and his friends against Mukuro or do as Mukuro said and run, so those people who the illusionist wanted to protect him from didn't find and grab him.  
Deciding to go with Gokudera, he made his way to the room where he first battled Mukuro, before being lead to a different section. Reaching the area, he glared towards the two in the center of the room, and the baby before frowning.

 _'So... This is what he was hiding from me...?'_


	7. Disobedience and Separation

**Title:** When The Petals Fall.  
 **Chapter:** Disobedience and Separation  
 **Rating:** T/M  
 **Genre's:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort and (Light) Angst.  
 **Pairing:** MukuHiba | 6918 | Mukuro*Hibari

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Hitman Reborn, Mukuro Rokudo or Kyoya Hibari. They all belong to Akira Amano.

 **Warnings:** Angst, Violence and Talking...

 **Notes:** This is a long chapter... Cause.. Y'know. I promised that episode with the fight... (Episode 24 I believe.) Just to say. I didn't add in each fight in that episode. Some I gave a brief note it happened. So. Also prepare for the explanation rambles between everyone... (They were somewhat important.)

The beginning will be before Hibari and Gokudera arrived (like in the previous chapter.) So the dispute between Tsuna and Mukuro mostly. Then Gokudera and Hibari arrive, and the small battle between Mukuro and Hibari happens. After that I'm going to skip the rest, to the end where Mukuro is taken and Hibari wakes up in the committee room.

(I know. I said Mukuro doesn't get captured. I changed it. He doesn't get captured when they try and escape the second time.)

Also sorry in advance on the late update. I was stuck on how to actually write the battle scenes... As well as college. But holidays so, I should be adding another chapter soon, as an apology.

Heads up... Dream Communication/Sex between Mukuro and Hibari till I decided to break Mukuro out of jail...

* * *

Heterochromian eyes widen in anticipation, when the brunette had tangled his feet up, after running to attack him directly, just to have the whip backlash, hitting himself in the face, and leading to his current situation.

A laugh came from the male sitting and watching the show. "You always manage to surprise me." Setting his head into the Palm of his hand as he watched the two.

Whilst Tsuna refused to allow Futa, to get his hands on the tridant. Noticing the same thing that had happened to Lancia, caused frustration to build up within Tsuna, before he gasp when he eventually noticed Futa had gained the tridant, and was about to attack. Gritting his teeth, he inwardly sighed.

"It's not your fault." When the boy stopped mid attack, Tsuna soon turned serious. "It's definitely not your fault!" A small smile appeared, but the brunette was still serious. "We're all on your side! Don't worry, you can come back to us!"

Futa backed off slightly as be gripped his hair, the reaction causing Mukuro to frown, and let out a grunt of annoyance. This would be more challenging than he expected if the kid had figured out what it took to break the mind control. _'Oya.. The mind control is coming undone...?'_ The heterochromian gaze continued watching the events unfold as he thought to himself. _'So... He managed to guess his greatest wish...'_ A quiet chuckle came from him, as he sat there.  
When the kid collapsed, is when Mukuro spoke up. The illusionist casually spoke about their reason for being in Japan, and why he had kidnapped Futa. With each word Mukuro said, he could tell the next in line boss' anger was rising, and when he had finished, after Reborn added in his own input about the teen's little scheme to flush out Tsuna and his friends, that's when Tsuna decided to but in.

"So, you abused an innocent little boy... Like Futa..." Standing up, Tsuna turned and glared towards the convict. "Mukuro Rokudo! What do you take people for?!"

A grin soon made itself present, as blue-red eyes widened in delight at the question.

"Toys... I suppose."

"Don't give me that carp!"

The brunette approached the other ready to attack, as Mukuro just muttered about having to deal with him so soon, and soon passed the boy, and stood perfectly fine as Tsuna cried out in pain, and Reborn confronting the blue-hairer male about his attack.  
They continued talking over the details, but not too much detail on Mukuro's powers about the six realms and the skills he gained. Just to be called a monster, and to retaliate back to the baby about his curse.

As soon as the illusion began, Tsuna began to panic, before Reborn punched him to snap him out of it, and Mukuro just asked why he wasn't attacking him. As they conversed, before Mukuro decided to try another way, and soon activate his skills from the animal realm.

"This must be another illusion?"

"Kufufu... Those are real venomous snakes."

"No way..."

As the snakes continued to approach, Tsuna tried to get them to back off whilst Mukuro continued to converse with Reborn, about what he was going to do, now that his student was surrounded by venomous snakes, just waiting to attack the brunette. "Don't push your luck Mukuro." As soon as the baby muttered those words, the snakes went to attack, and Reborn just smiled, "I'm a first rate tutor." The dispute was soon interfered when he dodged the familiar weapon, sensing the attack, someone to warn the Vongola tenth in advance, before his snakes soon taken out by a group of bombs.

"Hibari-san! Gokudera-kun!" A relieved smile made its way on to Tsuna face, seeing the two. "You two..."

"See Mukuro. Tsuna isn't the only one I'm training."

The illusionist soon glared towards the door, seeing the two new arrivals, as obsidian eyes glared towards him, before he averted them and looked towards the bomber, soon dropping him on the floor, muttering something about returning a favour. Tsuna just paled when Hibari dropped Gokudera, and Mukuro chuckled inwardly at the lark's actions, but still serious on the outside, and annoyed that the elder teen, didn't do as he said - which was to run away.

And that made him angrier, than what he already was. 'What the hell are Chikusa and Ken doing!?' He would soon find out.

"I see audience members are joining..." Tilting his head, the illusionist soon began glaring towards the two, though mostly towards Hibari in annoyance. "What could Chikusa be doing?"

A small huff came from the silver-haired kid, "Four eyes Freak is taking a nap with the Animal freak downstairs..."

"I see.."

They all looked towards Tsuna as he looked surprised, and praised Gokudera for taking out the two, yet only to be even more shocked when the bomber had owned up to, the one taking the duo out not being himself.

* * *

The raven-haired male picked up his tonfa's before gripping them tightly. The illusionist had lied to him, and kept everything a secret about everything being fine. Although he seemed just the same as usual on the outside, except slightly more injured now, after fighting against Ken and Chikusa. Hibari, on the inside was hurting, he knew he couldn't trust Mukuro, but that wasn't what was hurting him. It was the fact that, he was now going up against him, and Hibari didn't see one single gleam of worrisome or that small hint of care in the others eyes. The only emotion he saw was anger and annoyance, when he entered the room, and it hurt. Yet being Kyoya Hibari, the president would never show that feeling, well not when himself and Mukuro were surrounded by others anyway.

"Are you ready?"

He stood up straight, hair covering the pained gleam in his eyes, as the illusionist looked towards him.

"So... Scary." Tilting his head, he smiled a smug grin. "But don't interfere with the Vongola and me." Looking away, he still smirked, though inside he knew he wanted to help the bird. "Besides, you should barely be able to stand. Since you've broken a number of bones."

Brown eyes shimmered in worry as he listened to what Mukuro was saying. Hibari inwardly growled at all the facts the illusionist had pointed out. It was true the damage he went through, but it wasn't just the broken, bones that Mukuro was implying towards. Yes he had some, and they healed slowly - would've been a bit faster if the blue-haired male didn't decided to _play_ with him.  
He turned towards the younger teen, and glared towards the male. No matter how caring he had been, Hibari wasn't going to forgive him for everything else he had done. The most important thing being, what he did only a few days after they had chained him up.

"Are those your last words?"

"You say such amusing things, but I guess I have no choice." He grinned, as his eye changed to the number four. "I guess I'll eliminate you first." He sighed, before going to attack. _'Even if I don't want to...'_ Thinking quietly to himself, and approached his lark. "I'll make it quick."

Hibari let out a small grunt, as he blocked the illusionist's physical attack. Tsuna watched in amazement, as they continued attack and dodging, not landing any physical hits yet. "How do you define quick?" Hibari asked as they continued to battle, his reply was that annoying laugh, that he was just so used to. Whilst Reborn spoke about how they were developing quickly to their opponents, and Tsuna just mumbling about the ravenette's strength.

"I see that your right... If he wasn't injured, it would be difficult to judge the outcome of this match."

Though everything stopped when Hibari staggered, his shoulder soon being stained as the White soaked up the red. Tsuna called out the teen's name, and yet Mukuro brushed his call away, with a announcement of ending the match quickly. Obsidian eyes watched as the red eye changed to one. Hibari knew exactly what was coming next.  
As expected, he trembled when, the pink petals started to fall around him. Reborn explaining to Tsuna the reason for the behaviour changed in the president. Mukuro laughed a little as he watched the one he had grown so attached to. A sinking feeling made itself present in the pit of his stomach, like he knew exactly how their ways were going to go after the final battle.

"Now kneel before me."

A small stumbled and he smiled, though it looked like a smile of enjoyment to the other room occupants, but it was the exact opposite for Mukuro himself. Although he wasn't expect the outcome, as he was soon attacked, Hibari landed a physical hit on the illusionist, as Gokudera explained that Shamal had given him a short term cure for Hibari's illness, and once more Mukuro was attacked.

Once the illusionist was down, the others began to celebrate, tough at that moment Hibari collapsed as well.

"He was fighting on pure instincts. He must of been upset about looking the first time."

* * *

A day after everything had happened, the Acrobaleno said on the couch opposite the one in use, as he quietly drank his tea. Continuing his wait for the other to wake up. After Mukuro had been taken by the vindice with the others, the rest had been taken hospital. As to be expected Hibari only stayed their until he woke up, and then soon disappeared. The doctors and nurses probably already knew from when they patched him up, what went on whilst he was missing, but Hibari had planned to keep that from the others around him. They didn't need to know.

 _'Oya... Wake up... My little Lark...'_

Obsidian eyes soon opened as he stared at the ceiling in slight shock, before frowning. He as at the school, so did he imagine, Mukuro calling him? Turning his head towards the baby he sat, up as the other looked at him.

"Hibari. We need a long talk."

The teen looked away, figuring that the Arcobaleno wanted to know what had happened, whilst he was held captive. Though, Hibari knew this, he was not going to willingly tell the baby, about something that could cause more trouble for Mukuro. So he just quietly sat there, before laying back down, with his back to the baby.

Hibari wasn't going to reveal anything.


End file.
